


Midnight

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 09:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Demons. Werewolves. Zombies. Vampires. Just your typical Halloween party. Except not all of the fiends are wearing costumes. And who is the mysterious boy that keeps popping up? Can Kurt save the town of Lima from the Evil that has been unleashed, and still look Fabulous at Midnight?





	1. The Substitute

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by the made for TV movie The Midnight Hour, from 1985 that starred LeVar Burton, Shari Belafonte, Peter DeLuise, and Lee Montgomery, among others (If you look very closely, you might spot a very young Macaulay Culkin in his first non credited screen appearance). I hope you enjoy this!  
> Reviews always welcome!

Halloween night, 2010

It was all Holly Holliday's fault, Kurt decided as he swung the pick ax again. If she had just stuck to the lesson plan set forth by Mrs. Ledderman, and taught them algebra like she was supposed to, none of this would have happened. But of course the capricious teacher couldn't just teach them math. She had to go and bring up Lima's dark secret, the one they all knew, but no one dared talk about.

If it hadn't been for her dramatic retelling of the story of Lima's infamous witch, Lucinda Lopez, who had been hanged over two hundred years ago, Kurt would probably be bored out of his skull at Rachel's Halloween party right now. Or better yet, at home, passing out Hershey's Bars and Tootsie Pops to the trick or treaters.

Instead, he was backed into a corner of a marble mausoleum, fighting off the hordes of demons, vampires, werewolves, and other creatures unleashed by the spell they had unknowingly cast...

…

Nine hours ago

Kurt tried to stifle another yawn as he went over his algebra homework one more time before class started. He was exhausted, and wished he'd stopped and gotten a mocha before school that morning. He hadn't gotten much sleep that weekend. He'd been busy working at his dad's garage all weekend, and when he wasn't working, he'd been busy with extra Glee practice for sectionals, and the teachers had all given them tons of homework for the weekend. He'd already dozed off in one class that morning.

If he could just stay awake for two more hours, he could run to the Lima Bean after Glee and get his caffeine fix before he had to get ready for Rachel's Halloween party. Why he had let himself be talked into going to what was sure to be the lamest party in town, he'd never understand, but all of New Directions would be there, along with a few others who had been badgered, blackmailed, or threatened with bodily harm by Santana in order to get them to agree to come.

He frowned when he glanced at the clock, noting that Mrs. Ledderman was ten minutes late. That was very strange, as the thirty something teacher was always very predictable.

"I say if she isn't here in five minutes, we ditch," Puck said, smirking at Santana. "We could hang out under the bleachers."

"You wish," The dark haired girl said, rolling her eyes.

Kurt kind of hoped the teacher didn't show, so he could sneak out and get his coffee a little sooner, but his hopes were dashed when the door swung open, and a familiar voice called out cheerily. "Hola, clase! Mrs. Ledderman has run off with the school janitor, leaving her husband and her students behind."

The woman who entered wore a long black wig and a dress straight out of a history book. Even with the disguise, there was no mistaking McKinley's most flamboyant substitute teacher, Holly Holliday.

"Allow me to introduce myself! I'm Lucinda Lopez, and over two hundred years ago I was hanged for witchcraft! Before that, I was a servant of Nathaniel Hummel, with whom I fell madly in love!"

Kurt groaned and slumped down in his seat. Nathaniel Hummel had been the brother of Kurt's great great great grandfather, while Lucinda had been distantly related to Santana's great great great grandmother. Why did she have to bring this up? Apparently he wasn't the only one to have this thought.

"Uh, Ms. Holliday?" Finn said, tentatively. "This is algebra class, not History."

"Right you are, Mr. Hudson, but it is also Halloween, a night that plays a huge part of my story! Besides, I suck at algebra." She slipped back into persona, and continued her tale. "After Nathaniel rebuffed my advances on All Hallow's Eve, I placed a curse on the town of Lima, calling forth all the demons of Hell and every evil creature to destroy the town and all who lived here! But I was defeated by Nathaniel, who managed to reverse the curse at the stroke of midnight, and lay to rest all the unholy creatures I had called forth! I was hanged that very night. This dress I am wearing is an authentic reproduction of the gown I died in. The original is on display at Lima's museum of local history, along with the clothes worn by Nathaniel Hummel that night."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt could see the wheels turning in Puck's head, and saw him whisper something to Santana that had the Latina smiling lazily. This could not bode well.

…

"You want to steal the clothes from the museum?" Kurt said incredulously, glaring at Puck and Santana as they sat in the Lima Bean after school. Finn sat with them, but was too busy eating to really be involved in the conversation.

"Not steal," Puck said, shrugging. "Just borrow them for the party tonight. We'll return them tomorrow."

Kurt rolled his eyes. It still sounded like stealing to him. He took a long drink from his Grande Non Fat Mocha, and set the cup down. "And you need my help why?"

"Cause the old lady who runs the place likes you. You can distract her while Santana, Finn and I snag the outfits."

It was true, the old half Filipino woman who was the museum's curator did like Kurt, and after she had found out Kurt was gay, had kept trying to set him up with her grandson, who went to some fancy prep school in Westerville. While Kurt had been interested to learn that he was not, in fact, the only openly gay kid in Ohio, he hadn't been interested in being set up with some guy he'd never met, and who would no doubt turn out to be some snobbish bore with no sense of fashion what so ever.

Normally, Kurt wouldn't even have considered helping Puck with anything he knew could get them in trouble, but didn't want the other teen to wind up back in juvie for a stupid stunt. Kurt knew his dad was probably going to propose to Carole any time now, and knew she'd be very upset if Finn got in trouble, too. He knew that if he didn't help, the three of them would more than likely try to "borrow" the clothes anyway, and probably get caught.

"You swear you are taking them back first thing tomorrow?"

"I'll even have them dry cleaned, if that's what you want."

"And what do I get out of it if I help you?"

"Name your price." Puck said, knowingly.

Kurt pretended to think about it for a moment. "Convince Rachel and Mr. Schue to let me have a solo at Sectionals."

"You're on."

"Fine, but you need to be fast. I need time to get ready for Rachel's party myself, you know."

…

"...and my grandson will be in town tonight, his friend from school invited him to a party at his cousin's house. He'd really like to meet you."

"That's great, Mrs. Grenville, but I've already been invited to a party at my friend Rachel's house. Perhaps another time." Kurt replied distractedly, as he watched Santana and Puck slip into the room where the wax figures of Lima's most famous and infamous inhabitants were. Finn would be parked on the far side of the building, where the other two would toss the clothes out the back window. "What I really need right now, though, is some information on Lima's involvement in the Underground railroad for a report I'm working on."

It wasn't a lie, he did have a paper due on the Underground railroad. He just didn't mention the fact that he had already finished it over the weekend. He spent fifteen minutes speaking with the older woman when he spotted Santana and Puck slipping out of the wax figure gallery. He frowned when he noticed the small wooden chest the taller boy was carrying. It was about the size of a bread box, and appeared intricately carved.

Kurt waited a few more minutes before making his own exit, walking around the building and slipping into the back of Finn's mom's car.

"What the hell is in the chest? And why did you steal it? You were only supposed to take the clothes!"

"Chill-ax, dude, it was just a few additional accessories. We'll return them with the clothes first thing in the morning. I promise."

Kurt let out a non committal grunt, and turned to look out the window. A frown furrowed his features when he realized where they were. "Why are we cutting through the old cemetery? It's no where near my house. You promised to drop me off immediately so I'd have enough time to get ready."

"You've still got over three hours before the party starts, you'll have plenty of time." Santana said as Finn pulled to a stop in the center of the old graveyard. The burial ground hadn't been used in over a hundred and fifty years, not since the new cemetery, the one where Kurt's mom was buried, had opened. "We're just going to divvy up the loot. I can walk home from here."

The four teens got out of the car, and Kurt felt a shiver crawl up his spine in the chill autumn air. He glanced around, an uneasy feeling settling over him. Somewhere in this old cemetery, Nathaniel Hummel was buried. The uneasy feeling grew as Puck set the chest on the hood of the car and opened it, the sound of it's rusty hinges seeming unnaturally loud.

Kurt frowned when he recognized the stylized H engraved on the lid. It was the Hummel family crest. Curiosity got the better of him, and he moved forward to examine the contents.

"That was Nathaniel's signet ring," he muttered.

"Yeah, it will go great with the clothes," Puck said, slipping on the ring with the same stylized H on it, along with a stylized sword. There was also a woman's bonnet and a necklace inside the box. As Santana reached in to remove them, Finn tripped over his own feet, knocking the box off the car and onto the ground with a loud cracking noise.

"You broke it!' Kurt shouted, panicking as he rushed forward.

"I'm sorry, dude!" Finn said, sounding worried. "Can we fix it?"

Kurt carefully lifted the pieces, frowning as he noticed the bottom panel had separated from the rest of the wood. Something that looked like rolled parchment was protruding from what must have been a hidden compartment.

"What is that?" Puck asked, snatching at the mystery object.

"It's a scroll, sealed with Nathaniel Hummel's ring." Kurt tried to take the parchment back, but Puck turned so he couldn't reach it. "Hey, careful, that may be a valuable artifact!"

"Relax, I just want to look at it!"

"Don't break the seal!" Kurt said, trying to grab it again, but it was too late, Puck had already cracked the wax seal, and was unrolling the scroll.

"It written in a funny language, and it looks like it's written in blood!" The Mowhawked boy said.

"Blood?" Finn asked, looking a little green around the gills.

Puck continued studying the writing. "I think this is Lucinda's curse!"

Santana scoffed, and snatched the parchment from him. "It's in Latin, moron! It says;

Tartara testor omnes animi

Surge igitur et vocatio ore exíbit gládius acútus

Egredietur extra velum

Ego præcipio tibi et oriri Romam reuerterunt!"

"Stop!" Kurt whispered, but the girl continued.

"I call on all spirits of the Underworld, arise and heed my call! All manor of demon, all manor of creature, all manor of dead, rise, rise and do my bidding!"

"Stop!" Kurt shouted this time, pulling the parchment from her grasp and rolling it up.

"Oh, come on Kurt, you don't believe in all that witchcraft nonsense, do you?" The Latina taunted.

"Of course not!" The pale boy denied. "I just don't want the parchment to be ruined! It's a historical document!"

She rolled her eyes, and picked up the dress and other items that had belonged to Lucinda Lopez. "Fine. I'm going home to change. See you all at the party!"

They watched her walk off through the woods beside the cemetery in the direction of Lima Heights, before the three boys gathered the rest of the items and got back in the car.

Kurt had a very bad feeling, but he wouldn't admit it out loud. He didn't believe in magic, but he couldn't help thinking that something very bad was about to happen.

…

Wind whistled between the old headstones as mist began to crawl across the ground. Near the back of the cemetery, a marble figure stood against the setting sun, the name carved into it long since eroded away. A low moan rose from the ground, and dirt began to bubble up as something began to push up from beneath. All through the cemetery, grey, rotting forms began to crawl forth...


	2. In Disguise

"This is WLMA, Lima's Best Oldies station! Stay tuned this Halloween night as we bring Wolfman Jack back from the dead to bring you all the classic hits from the fifties, sixties, and seventies!"

Kurt stepped back from the full length mirror to look at his reflection. When he had learned that Mr. Schue had decided to do Rocky Horror Picture Show for the fall musical, he knew he had to play Riff Raff, and he had enjoyed playing the part, but he'd been disappointed when the play got canceled without him ever donning Riff's final costume, which is why he chose to wear the silver outfit tonight.

The shiny lycra pants clung to his legs, lovingly accentuating each and every curve, while the metallic tunic that should have looked clunky and awkward had been designed to perfectly display Kurt's lithe form. The white wig had been dusted with silver luster dust, and the carefully applied makeup made Kurt appear to be some alien god. Kurt smiled. He looked good!

"Awrooooooo! It's the Wolfman and it's the Midnight hour, every hour on the hour!"

I'm gonna wait till the midnight hour  
That's when my love comes tumbling down  
I'm gonna wait till the midnight hour  
When there's no one else around  
I'm gonna take you girl and hold you  
And do all the things I told you  
In the midnight hour

Kurt gathered up his bag and keys and made his way down the stairs. It was just after six, the party started at six thirty, and though he planned to be fashionably late, he didn't want to be too late. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rang, and he could hear the laughter of the younger kids as they waited for their treats. His dad opened the door, bowl of candy ready on the small table where they usually dropped the mail before sorting it.

Kurt loved watching his dad pass out candy on Halloween, he always put on a little act, pretending to be scared to death of the little ghouls and goblins, or acting like a knight looking to save the princesses, or whatever situation the children's costumes inspired. He heard Burt saying to a young man dressed in a suit that he didn't need any more insurance at the moment, but would consider getting a new policy after they finished expanding the garage, and then dropped a handful of Hershey's Miniatures, Smarties, Tootsie Rolls, and Bubblegum into the kid's pillow case.

"Hey, dad," he said as the older Hummel closed the door. "I'm heading out to Rachel's party now. Thanks again for letting me use the car!"

One of Burt's former clients had passed away a few months ago, and had left Burt his Powder Blue 1957 Chevy Bel Air convertible, in mint condition. Kurt had fallen in love with the car the moment he set eyes on it, and Burt had agreed to let him drive it on occasion.

"Just make sure you take care of it, Kiddo. I don't want a scratch on it!"

"I promise, dad, I'll be very careful with it!" He waved as he headed out the door, spotting another group of Trick or Treaters heading up the walkway as he did. He thought he might have seen Ms. Holliday walking on the other side of the street, still wearing the Lucinda Lopez costume, but when the woman glanced his way, he realized it wasn't the crazy substitute after all. He shrugged. Apparently several people had decided to dress as Lima's infamous witch this year.

He slipped into the classic car, a smile on his face as he caressed the steering wheel. "Hello, sweetie."

He turned the key in the ignition, turned on the radio and adjusted the dial until he found the station he wanted.

"Happy Halloween everybody, this is Wolfman Jack coming at you with some CCR!"

I see the bad moon a-rising  
I see trouble on the way  
I see earthquakes and lightning  
I see bad times today

Music filled the car as Kurt glanced in the rear view mirror to check his hair and make up once more. The wig had begun to itch just slightly, but he ignored it, chalking it up to the sweat that was no doubt forming under the skullcap. He'd have to make sure to thoroughly clean his hair before he went to bed tonight.

He put the car in reverse, and began to back up, but had only gone a couple of feet when a loud thud from the back end had him slamming on the brakes. He turned in his seat to look out his side window at the figure sprawled over the back end of the car. The man grunted and growled as he tried to push himself off the slick surface of the trunk, his already torn and rotting clothes becoming even more disheveled before he managed to regain his feet.

"Oh Gaga, I'm so sorry!" Kurt said, genuinely worried about the man, whose zombie makeup was the best Kurt had ever seen. "I didn't see you, I swear. Are you all right?"

The man just growled and shook a fist at Kurt, before shuffling off. He didn't appear to be injured, but Kurt had to admire the man's determination to remain in character. "Great costume, by the way!" He called out to the man. The figure didn't even acknowledge him.

Sighing, he checked both directions to make sure there was no one else on the sidewalk before pulling the rest of the way out of the driveway, and turning down the street.

Don't go around tonight  
Well, it's bound to take your life  
There's a bad moon on the rise

…

The woman with the long black hair stood on the corner, pulling her blood red cloak more tightly around herself as she studied her surroundings. It had been a long time since she had been here. A very, very long time. Nothing was as she remembered it, but it was still Lima.

The fact that the town still stood was a thorn in her side. She'd tried to destroy it once before, but had failed. This time would be different. There was no Nathaniel Hummel to stop her.

Lucinda grinned as she turned towards Lima Heights.

…

Santana glared at her abuela as the woman continued to shout at her in Spanish. The older woman was appalled that the girl had chosen to dress as the evil witch that their family had worked for generations to disassociate themselves from.

"It's just a costume, Abuela! I don't know why you are making such a big deal out of it!"

"It's not just a costume, Mija! She was evil! A stain on our family! Don't you see how much you are disrespecting your family by pretending to be her?"

The Latina teen huffed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Whatever! It's just a costume, and I'm leaving now. I'm going to be late for the party!"

The older woman continued to argue, still speaking vehemently in Spanish, but the dark haired beauty ignored her, snatching up her purse and jacket before bolting out the door and down the stairs. She sighed as she reached the street, and quickly walked down the dark sidewalk towards the bus stop, smoothing out the folds of the long gown. There were no trick or treaters in this neighborhood. If the kids were lucky, they were bused over to Lima to beg for candy. If they weren't so lucky, they stayed home and hoped mommy and daddy didn't have another drunken fight.

She stood beside the bus bench, not wanting to get whatever was splattered all over it (was that vomit?) on her outfit. She couldn't believe how her abuela had freaked out so bad over the dress. There were no such things as witches. Lucinda had more than likely just been some poor woman who tried to seduce the wrong guy and got called a witch for it. Curses didn't exist, and calling something evil was just old peoples' way of preventing kids from doing anything fun.

As she waited for the bus, a chill ran up her spine. She slipped the jacket on over her shoulders, but suddenly felt as if she was being watched. The sound of a twig snapping had her spinning around, ready to fight what ever punk who dared sneak up on her. She stopped when she realized it was a woman wearing a dark red cloak. She appeared to be not much older than Santana herself.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. That is a beautiful dress. Where did you get it?"

Santana relaxed slightly. "Thank you. It's been in my family for generations."

The young woman smiled at her and moved closer. "I see. I used to have one just like it a long, long time ago. It looks very good on you."

Santana didn't like the way the woman was looking at her, or how the woman had gotten so close to her, but she couldn't help feeling good about the compliment. "Thanks."

The woman reached out to brush a strand of hair from Santana's face, and the teen flinched, but didn't retreat. The woman was even closer now, but Santana couldn't seem to move, until a horn sounded from up the block, and a voice called out her name.

Shaking her head, the Latina stepped back from the other woman and glanced up the street and saw Puck leaning out his car door. When she turned back, the other woman was gone.

"Yo, Satan, you want a ride or not?" The tall boy called out. Glancing around once more, and pulling her jacket more tightly around her, she walked back to the car and got in.

…

Kurt frowned when the crossing gates lowered as he approached the railroad crossing. He couldn't hear a train approaching, but slowed to a stop anyway. The itch at the back of his neck was becoming harder to ignore, but he fought the urge to scratch it.

"We're back with Wolfman Jack, and coming up next we have some Elvis Presley for you, so put your arms around the one you love and relax with the King of Rock N' Roll!"

You look like an angel  
Walk like an angel  
Talk like an angel  
But I got wise  
You're the devil in disguise  
Oh yes you are  
The devil in disguise

Kurt tapped his fingers in frustration as he waited, but no train came, and the longer he waited, the more agitated he became. Finally, he opened his door and stepped out to look up and down the track. There definitely wasn't a train coming, but the gate was still barring his path. He slipped back into the driver's seat, deciding to take another route.

"Excuse me?" The voice startled him, coming from just outside his window, though he had been certain there had been no one nearby a moment ago. He studied the young man standing four feet away, beside the track.

He was about Kurt's age, maybe a little younger, and slightly shorter than average, but not by much. His dark hair was slicked back, and his costume was right out of a gay boy's fantasies, assuming the boy lived in the 1950's, or watched Happy Days. White trousers were turned up at the ankles, over a pair of brown and white saddles shoes, worn without socks. A white button up shirt was covered by a maroon sweater, adorned with an old fashioned megaphone like the ones that once adorned the Cheerio's uniforms. It even had the WMHS logo on it. He looked like a male cheerleader from the 50's.

Kurt realized he was staring when the boy smiled at him. "Sorry, did you say something?"

The boy just smiled wider. "I asked if this was Maple street. I seem to be lost."

"Oh, yes, this is Maple. Where are you trying to go?"

"I was just trying to find my old house. I used to live here a long time ago. I'm Blaine, by the way."

"Kurt. Nice to meet you."

"Ginchy car, Kurt." The pale boy frowned, not understanding the word. Was the other boy speaking some foreign language? The boy continued talking before he could ask. "Do you always dress up so strangely to go cruising?"

"Cruising?" Kurt asked, glancing down at his outfit. "Uh, no. It's Halloween."

"Halloween? Well, that would explain a lot," Blaine said, glancing at a troupe of kids walking down the far side of the street, each dressed as some kind of alien from the Star Wars movies. Kurt was even more confused. How could the boy not know it was Halloween, but still be dressed in that get up?

As the crossing gates suddenly began to rise, Kurt smiled at the boy. Maybe the boy was a bit confused, but he was still attractive. "Hey, I'm on my way to a Halloween party my friend Rachel is throwing. Would you like to come? She won't mind."

Blaine grinned at him. "Sounds like fun, but I think I'm going to look around some more, see if I can find anyplace familiar. Maybe I'll see you later?"

Kurt was disappointed, but smiled back. "Yeah, maybe. Good luck!"

"Thanks, Kurt."

The countertenor waved as he drove away. Once he cleared the tracks, he glanced back through the rear view mirror, and frowned. The darker boy had vanished.

He was still thinking about Blaine as he pulled up near Rachel's house. He could have parked closer, he was sure, but hadn't wanted to risk someone getting too close to the Bel Air and scratching it. Surprisingly, there were way more cars there than Kurt had expected, and he could hear loud music and the unmistakable sound of people having fun. Was it possible that someone else was throwing a party tonight, too?

But nope, the sound was definitely coming from Rachel's house as he climbed the three steps to the porch, which was already packed with people trying to get in. Most of them seemed to be dressed as characters from that new show that was supposed to air for the first time tonight, what was it called? The Walking Dead? Kurt had seen a few previews for it, but hadn't really paid attention. Evidently a lot of people had been inspired by it.

He pushed his way to the door, managing to force his way into the living room, but stopped dead in his tracks at the most hideous sight. Frankenstein's Monster was writhing in the middle of the dance floor next to a tiny figure with two feet of hair sticking straight out from her head, held in place with what had to be no less that ten cans of black and white hairspray. That wasn't the hideous part, though. It was the outfit the Bride of Frankenteen was wearing. The long purplish sweater dress had a black cat against a full yellowish moon embroidered across the chest. Even on Halloween, Rachel Berry's fashion sense was more terrifying than any Wes Craven film ever made.

Shaking his head in disgust, Kurt turned towards the table were a large, fake coffin was laid out, filled with ice and bottles of soda, and no doubt, beer. Kurt grabbed a diet coke, and moved on to a layout of snacks. He spotted a familiar figure grabbing handfuls of popcorn, the shredded cloth of his suit dragging through a bowl of cheese dip.

"Oh, hey!" Kurt smiled at the zombie. "I'm so sorry about earlier! I'm glad you aren't hurt!"

The guy just waved it off, laughing in a guttural sort of way, and held up his hands. "Popcorn!" he said in a gravelly voice, then crammed both handfuls of the buttery snack in his mouth.

Somewhat disturbed by the man's feeding habits, Kurt started to grab a cupcake, thought better of it as he recalled the bake sale from the previous year, and went for some carrot sticks instead, before turning back to the dance floor.

He spotted a Transformer caught in mid change dancing with a rainbow unicorn, and made his way over to Artie and Brittany.

"Hi Kurt!" The unicorn said, hugging him without missing a step in her dancing.

"Hi Brit, hey Artie! Who are these people, and why are they at Rachel's party?"

"Puck posted about the party online, announcing free booze, so kids from every school for a hundred miles around have been showing up." The bespectacled boy moved his wheelchair back to make way for the zombie Kurt had hit and what must be the guy's girlfriend to pass. Her outfit was even more outrageous than his, looking like some wild west prostitute who had died and been buried for a century or two before being dug up.

"Is something wrong, Kurtie?" Brittany asked.

Kurt frowned as he realized he'd been scratching the back of his head hard, and had knocked his wig askew. He quickly fixed it before answering her. "My wig is itching."

He glanced around again, still finding it hard to believe there would be this many people at a Rachel Berry party. "Are you sure they're just here for the alcohol? I'm sure there were other parties around with booze they could have gone to."

"Santana posted that there would be a casting director here from some new TV show, looking for fresh talent." Brittany said.

Kurt shook his head at the Latina's antics, and took a sip of his soda. As the back of his head began to itch again, he couldn't help feeling that something wasn't right.

If he only knew that all Hell was literally about to break loose...


	3. The Jocks and The Cheerleader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Walking Dead premiered on Halloween Night, 2010.

"Awrooooooo! It's the Wolfman and it's the Midnight hour, every hour on the hour!"

I'm gonna wait till the stars come out  
And see that twinkle in your eyes  
I'm gonna wait 'till the midnight hour  
That's when my love begins to shine

Will Schuester glanced down at the miniature Sue Sylvester standing on his doorstep, demanding candy, and just managed not to roll his eyes as he dropped a couple of Reese's Peanut Butter Cups and small boxes of Milk Duds into Becky Jackson's pillowcase. The pint sized powerhouse glared up at him.

"That's it? Cheapskate!" She blew a raspberry at him, and stomped off to the next house. Will watched her, shaking his head at her antics. As he was about to turn back into his house, he spotted the teen standing under the street lamp on the corner, looking lost.

"Can I help you?" He asked the dark haired boy in the old fashioned cheerleader costume. The younger male turned and looked at him, a polite smile on his face.

"Is this Maple and Fifth?"

"Yes, it is. Are you looking for someone?"

"I was looking for my house. It used to be here, on this corner. An old white Victorian, with a white picket fence and a dog house out front. There was a swing in an old oak tree in the front yard."

"Are you sure you have the right address? There hasn't been a Victorian house here in years. It burned down a long time ago. The family moved to Westerville, I think."

The boy looked sad. "I guess I'm in the wrong place."

Will watched him walk away, frowning. The boy seemed really confused. Sighing he turned back towards his door, only to stop again when he heard a noise coming from the bushes along the side of the building.

"Is someone there?" He called out, moving closer. It was probably just a cat. There were several strays in the neighborhood.

A low growl made him hesitate. Okay, maybe it was a dog instead of a cat. "Easy. I'm not going to hurt you. Are you stuck?"

A large, dark figure lunged from the shrubs, definitely NOT a dog. Will didn't even have a chance to scream before the creature landed on him and sank razor sharp teeth into his shoulder.

"AWROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...

Kurt couldn't fight it anymore, the itch was really starting to bother him, and he couldn't stop himself from scratching it.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" A petite Asian vampire asked from behind him.

"I don't know, Tina," he said, looking at her over his shoulder. "Can you look and see if there is a bobby pin or something poking through and irritating me?"

The shorter girl stood on her tip toes and pulled up the back of his wig. "Oh god, Kurt! You have like a massive rash back here! Did you put some kind of powder on your hair?"

"Powder?" He was confused, until he heard laughter from across the room, and glanced over at a group of jocks, who were looking his way.

"What's wrong, fag, wig getting a little itchy?" Karofsky taunted.

Kurt frowned. Itchy. Powder. Itching powder. Oh crap.

He dashed up the stairs to Rachel's bedroom and through to the en suite bathroom, yanking off the silver wig and looking in the mirror. The back of his neck was bright red, small lesions forming along the hair line.

"You need to wash your hair, now!" Tina said, having followed him up. Kurt just nodded.

"There is a change of clothes in my bag in my car, can you get it for me?" The goth girl nodded her head, taking the keys he held out, and left. Once he was alone, he looked at himself in the shimmery silver costume. He had been looking forward to wearing this for two weeks, and he'd only had it on for an hour.

Sighing in frustration, he closed the bathroom door and began to strip.

…

Santana jumped out of the car as soon as Puck pulled up in front of Rachel's, still upset over the confrontation with her abuela.

"What's up with you tonight? You've been prickly since I picked you up."

The raven haired girl glanced at him over her shoulder, shrugging. "Maybe I'm just channeling my inner Bitch a bit more than usual tonight. Or Maybe it's Lucinda's spirit trying to posses me!"

As they made their way up the porch steps, Santana couldn't help feeling as if she was being watched again. She ignored it, but she couldn't ignore the guilt. Her abuela had looked so disappointed in her. She looked up to the feisty older woman, always wanting to be just like her. She sighed inwardly, forcing the fight from her mind.

The crowd of strangers in the entry hall was enough to distract her for the moment. "Damn, it looks like every corpse in the state crawled their way out of the grave to be here tonight. I knew posting that garbage about a casting director being here would liven up Berry's party, but I didn't think it would go this far!"

They managed to make their way inside, just as Tina was pushing her way out.

"Where are you going?" Puck called out. The girl didn't stop, just called out something about Kurt and a prank by the jocks that they couldn't really hear over the music.

"You want a beer?" The Jewish boy asked as they made their way over to the refreshment tables.

As edgy as she was feeling, Santana shook her head no. "I'm going down to the basement and snag something a little stronger. You coming?"

"Nah, I think I'll see what's got that creep Karofsky crowing. Tina said something about Kurt and the jocks."

Santana hesitated a moment. Kurt was her friend, and she was worried about him. Should she stick around and find out what had happened? But Puck had already wandered off. If there was a problem, she was sure the Mohawked boy could deal with it. Shrugging, she headed down the darkened stairs to where she new Rachel's dads kept the good stuff, surprised that no one else had beaten her to it.

The sound of the music was muffled, but still audible as she wandered between the racks of wines and other spirits. She thought she was alone, so nearly had a heart attack when a figure moved out of the shadow of one of the shelves.

"Geez, you scared the crap out of me!" She recognized the woman from the bus stop.

"I'm sorry. I was just looking for a drink."

Santana shrugged and turned back to the shelves. "Me too, I just don't know what to take. Rachel will kill me if I take something expensive."

"Perhaps I can help."

The Latina picked up two bottles of wine. "I don't know the first thing about wine. Which one is better, white or red?"

"Oh, red, definitely!"

Santana was startled at the voice that had come from directly beside her ear, but before she could react, sharp fangs sank into her jugular.

…

"Kurt?" He heard the voice calling from just outside the bathroom door, and leaned out of the shower stall.

"I'll be done in a minute, Tina. Just leave the clothes on the sink."

He finished rinsing the shampoo from his hair, glad that he'd convinced the Jewish Diva to switch to the same brand of hair products he used.

"I'll wait for you in Rachel's room," his friend called out, the voice closer now, no longer muted by the wood of the door.

He acknowledged her, and after applying a generous amount of conditioner and letting it soak in before rinsing once more, he stepped out of the shower, drying off quickly before dressing. He tried to style his hair, but there wasn't much he could do while it was still wet. He worked a little mousse into it, and decided it would have to do. At least the shower had alleviated the itchiness, and the inflamed skin had faded to just dark pink bumps. Heaving another sigh, he exited the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. How does it feel now?" Tina asked, moving to hug him.

"Better. And it's not your fault, you didn't put the damn itching powder in my wig."

"I know, but it's not fair how the jocks pick on you just because you like boys."

Kurt agreed, but he knew the younger girl was just trying to make him feel better. He hugged her a little tighter. "Thanks, Tina."

"What are you going to do now? You could put the costume back on without the wig and make up. Or I could do you up as James Dean's ghost or something. You've already got the hair going for you."

He shook his head. "I think I am just going to go home and help dad pass out candy. Maybe put on a cheesy black and white horror film. Besides, you know everyone is just going to get drunk, and things will get awkward."

"Don't go, Kurt. Stay and hang out with your friends. We'll make sure the jocks leave you alone."

"It's okay, Tina. I don't want to be a third wheel. You know how you all get when you guys drink. I'll be fine." They headed back down the stairs, the crowd now swelling even more. Kurt spotted Quinn's angel costume, and Mike's Zombie rags, along with Mercedes' Usherette outfit. They had all gathered around Artie, Brittany, Finn and Rachel. He didn't see Puck or Santana, though. As he reached the group, Zorro joined them. It took Kurt a moment to recognize Sam under the mask and hat.

"You missed it!" The blond boy said, a huge smile on his face. "Puck just decked Karofsky! They were shouting about some prank that Dave and his goons pulled on someone, but I couldn't hear who they were talking about."

"Me," Kurt said. "They put itching powder in my wig. I'm sorry, Rachel, I had to borrow your shower. I'm heading home now."

"No, Kurt, stay!"

"Dude, don't go!"

"Kurt, please!"

"Boo?"

Kurt just smiled weakly at his friends. "It's okay, guys. I'm just not in the mood to party tonight. I'll be fine. You guys stay and have fun. I mean, look at all these people!" The guy dressed as the zombie and his undead girlfriend danced past them just then, doing some kind of jig. "I'm sure you'll all have an awesome time!"

There were a few more protests, but he made his farewells and pushed his way out the door, and walked back to his car. He started the engine, but just sat there for a few minutes, lost in thought, as the song on the radio faded out.

"Listen up, boys a ghouls, The Wolfman is coming at you all Halloween night long! Here's The Animals with House of the rising Sun!"

There is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And God I know I'm one

My mother was a tailor  
She sewed my new blue jeans  
My father was a gamblin' man  
Down in New Orleans

Now the only thing a gambler needs  
Is a suitcase and trunk  
And the only time he's satisfied  
Is when he's on a drunk

Oh mother tell your children  
Not to do what I have done  
Spend your lives in sin and misery  
In the House of the Rising Sun

Well, I got one foot on the platform  
The other foot on the train  
I'm goin' back to New Orleans  
To wear that ball and chain

Well, there is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
And it's been the ruin of many a poor boy  
And God I know I'm one

Kurt was jerked out of his thoughts by a knock on his window, briefly afraid one of the jocks had come to torment him some more, but relaxed when he saw the shorter teen standing there. He rolled down the window and smiled.

"Hey, Blaine, isn't it?"

"Yeah. What happened to your shiny get up, Kurt?"

"Oh, the wig was making me itch, so I changed. I was thinking of going home, but Rachel's party is still going on, if you want to stick around."

The dapper teen glanced around, then looked over the classic car once more. "Nah, I don't feel much like partying tonight. But you know what I'd really like?"

"What's that?"

"I'd like a ride in your sweet car. She's beautiful."

Kurt couldn't stop the smile growing on his face at the compliment. "Hop in!"

The darker boy laughed and ran around to the passenger side and slid in. "Let's put the top down! It's warm, for October. I want to feel the wind in my face."

Kurt laughed at the other boy's puppy like enthusiasm, and pushed the button to retract the roof.

"That's better!" As they drove through town, Blaine began to sing along with the radio, which was playing Teen Angel now.

When they stopped at a red light, another car pulled up on their right. Kurt groaned and sank down in his seat when he spotted Rick The Stick Nelson behind the wheel. Granted, the slim hockey player was one of Kurt's least physical bullies, generally just throwing taunts and slushies.

The boy in question glanced over, looking over the classic vehicle. With a laugh, he revved his own engine, taunting Kurt.

Blaine scowled at the jock, and then turned to the pale boy beside him. "Let's drag him!"

"What?!"

"Come on, Kurt, live a little! We can beat him!" He turned to the boy in the next car over. "Wanna Drag race?"

The jock laughed again, revving the engine of the Trans Am once more. "Let's do it!"

Kurt glanced from the boy beside him to the light. "We can't drag him!"

"Why not? We can take him! I believe in you, Kurt!" Blaine closed his eyes and pressed his hands against the car's dash. "I believe in you!"

The light turned green, and Kurt accelerated rapidly, leaving the Trans Am in the dust.

Blaine laughed. "I told you! That was amazing!"

Kurt's heart was pounding, and he couldn't believe he'd just done that. It felt...exhilarating. He began laughing along with Blaine.

The shorter boy smiled at him. "You were amazing."

Kurt felt himself blushing, and had to focus on the road again.

"Hey, you want to get a malt?" Blaine asked.

"A malt?"

"Yeah, at the soda shop. I'm suddenly craving a chocolate malt."

Kurt was confused. "I don't think Lima has a soda shop anymore."

"What? No, I remember there being one on Main Street next to the post office."

Kurt frowned, but drove to Main Street, stopping across the street from Breadstix. Next to the post office. "There hasn't been a soda shop here in years."

Blaine frowned, looking around. "Nothing is like I remember."

Kurt thought he sounded so sad.

"Welcome back, Wolfman Jack is here to bring you the tunes you want to hear! Now let's slow it down a little, so all the ghouls and ghosties can snuggle up and slow dance."

Music began to play, and Blaine seemed to perk up a little. "I love this song."

Devil or angel, I can't make up my mind  
Which one you are I'd like to wake up and find  
Devil or angel dear, whichever you are  
I miss you, I miss you, I miss you

Blaine climbed out of the car, and started singing along. "Come on, Kurt, dance with me!"

Kurt was stunned by the request. "I-I can't..."

"Why not?"

Devil or angel please say you'll be mine  
Love me or leave me, I'll go out of my mind  
Devil or angel dear, whichever you are  
I need you, I need you, I need you

Kurt looked up and down the street. It was deserted, no one to see them. He slipped out of the car and circled around to the sidewalk where the shorter male was singing and dancing. He reached out and took Kurt's hand, pulling him closer, until there was barely any space between them, and they began to sway to the music.

You look like an angel  
Your smile is divine  
But you keep me guessing  
Will you ever be mine?

Devil or angel please say you'll be mine  
Love me or leave, I've made up my mind  
Devil or angel dear, whichever you are  
I love you, I love you, I love you

Kurt couldn't believe he was dancing. With a boy. A boy who was looking at him as if he were the most special thing in the world. Blaine was still singing along, though his voice had dropped to a whisper. Kurt's breathing hitched as he realized that their faces were so close together. Were they going to kiss?

Devil or angel please say you'll be mine  
Love me or leave, I've made up my mind  
Devil or angel dear, whichever you are  
I love you, I love you, I love you

They stopped moving as the song came to an end, but didn't move apart, just stood there, breathing each other in. Kurt's heart pounded as the other boy leaned in, his eyes fluttering closed as he waited to feel the press of lips on his. He felt a barely there ghost of a kiss...

And then something tore him from the other boy's grasp, slamming him to the ground. He screamed at the snarling face above him as the creature bared razor sharp fangs. Despite the terror coursing through him, and the fact that the creature was covered in fur, he recognized the tattered clothing clinging to the monster's larger than usual frame.

Sue Sylvester was a werewolf!


	4. Trick or Treat

Lucinda watched the dark haired beauty move gracefully across the crowded room, going straight to the blonde girl dressed as some kind of unicorn, and drew her away from the young man with wheels on his chair. The witch watched as Santana lead the innocent girl into a darkened corner, and proceeded to kiss the girl intimately.

Interesting. In her day, these girls would have been burned at the stake for such a display. Times really had changed. The ends of her mouth curled up into an evil smile as she watched her indirect descendant sink fangs into the paler girl. Soon, the entire town of Lima would fall to her curse.

Revenge was such a sweet dish. Pulling her cloak more tightly around her, Lucinda moved among the crowd, searching for her next victim.

…

"Wolfman Jack back at you with Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs!"

Owoooooooo!  
Who's that I see walkin' in these woods?  
Why, it's Little Red Riding Hood  
Hey there Little Red Riding Hood  
You sure are looking good  
You're everything a big bad wolf could want  
Listen to me  
Little Red Riding Hood  
I don't think little big girls should  
Go walking in these spooky old woods alone

Kurt was too shocked to scream, and could only stare as the creature that had once been his cheer coach leaned in and inhaled his scent. And then, with a snarl, she launched herself at something over Kurt's head. He rolled to his stomach and pushed himself to his knees just in time to see the werewolf attack the large form of Azimio, whose zombie attire seemed just a little too real.

He didn't stop to think about it, though, as Blaine helped him to his feet and urged him back into the car. Fumbling with the keys, he started the engine, and pressing the button to put the roof back up, he speed away from the curb.

"We have to tell the police!" Kurt said, the shock wearing off.

"The police won't help us! They'll think we're just pranking them!"

"We have to tell them! We have to warn them!"

The other boy shrugged and sat back in his seat. "Fine, we'll go to the police, but I doubt they'll believe us!"

…

The police didn't believe them. "Listen, you kids think that just because it's Halloween, you can hassle us cops," Chief Carlson barely even looked at the two boys as he moved back behind his desk, studying several files. "We've had reports of vampires, zombies, and werewolves, not to mention someone has vandalized the old cemetery, smashing headstones, digging up graves, even breaking open mausoleums. I don't have time for these pranks. So, unless you want to spend the rest of the night in a cell for filing a false claim, I suggest you leave now!"

Blaine glared at the older man. "Come on, Kurt. I told you the fuzz wouldn't help us!"

The police chief snorted. "Fuzz? Haven't heard that one in ages. Get out of here now, both of you!"

Back on the street, Kurt was becoming more and more agitated. "How can they not see what is happening? They can't think all those reports are pranks! And what do they mean, someone vandalized the cemetery? We were just there a couple hours ago!'

"What did you say?" Blaine asked, turning towards him sharply.

"I said they can't think all those reports are fake?"

"No, no, about the cemetery. What were you doing there?"

Kurt groaned in annoyance. "Puck decided to borrow Nathaniel Hummel's outfit from the museum, and convinced Santana to borrow Lucinda Lopez's dress. They drove to the cemetery to drop Santana off, she lives near there. They'd also taken an old box that belonged to Nathaniel, and when Finn knocked it to the ground, a false bottom popped off and an old scroll came out."

"Scroll? What did it look like? Did you read it?"

Kurt frowned. "It was just an old piece of parchment. Santana read it. Something about calling forth the demons of Hell, or something like that."

"'All the spirits of the underworld, all manor of demon, all manor of creature, all manor of dead...'"

Kurt looked at him in surprise. "You've heard it before!"

"Once, but that's not important. You don't know what your friend has done!"

"Yeah, well, I think I can guess! I mean, getting attacked by a werewolf isn't a daily occurrence!"

Blaine was pulling at his hair, freeing the curls from their gel prison in some areas. "That's only half of it! Did she read the entire scroll?"

"I don't know!" Kurt said, distracted momentarily by one particular curl that had slipped down Blaine's forehead. "I kind of freaked out and took the scroll from her."

Blaine groaned. "Long story short, your friend raised all the dead from the cemetery. Most of the dead are harmless, they just have unfinished business they want to take care of."

"Unfinished business? Like what?"

Blaine shrugged. "Some of them just want to pass on a message, or settle a debt. Some just want to let lose and have fun in a way they never could when alive. Others want to fall in love."

Kurt couldn't help noticing how sad the other boy sounded, but before he could comment, Blaine continued.

"But some of the dead want revenge, and to spread fear. But even those dead who aren't evil will fall under Lucinda's power, and submit to her will eventually tonight! And if we don't break the curse before midnight, everyone who has died tonight will rise from the dead, over and over, and everyone who has been touched by evil will become evil for eternity! End of the World!"

"Okay, first off, over dramatic much? And second, how do we break the curse?"

"We need the scroll, a candle, Nathaniel's ring, and a piece of bone from his crypt."

"Eww! Gross!" Kurt wrinkled his nose at the thought of breaking into his great great great uncle's crypt, but sighed in resignation. "The scroll is at my house. I have some candles there too. Puck has the ring. He's still at Rachel's party, I think."

The screeching of tires drew their attention as an older model Cadillac swerved around the corner at high speed. Kurt barely had time to register that the vehicle was rushing straight for them before Blaine was pulling him out of the way. The car scraped the side of the Bel Air as it swerved last minute, before crashing into a light post on the other side of the street.

"Oh Gaga, my dad is going to kill me!" Kurt cried, seeing the damage to the classic car. Angrily, he turned his attention to the other vehicle, fully expecting to see some drunk stagger from the wreckage. Instead he found Principle Figgins growling rabidly as he threw the car in reverse and drove away. The strange little man had obviously been affected by the curse, as blood and torn flesh were clearly visible as the car speed past them.

"We can worry about the car later, right now we need the ring and the scroll!" Blaine said.

Kurt turned and walked back towards the police station, but stopped next to a police cruiser with it's window left rolled down and reached in, pulling out a shotgun. "Fine, but we need to make one stop first."

…

Santana stood next to Lucinda on the landing, watching as the newly turned vampires below sought out new victims.

"Modern girls dress and act so differently than when I was alive," the witch stated as they saw Tina sink real fangs into Mike. "Your friends are so forward with the males. It's rather refreshing."

"Is that why they called you a witch? Because you were so forward?" Santana asked lazily, eyes locked on Brittany, who was feeding on Finn.

The older woman laughed. "They called me a witch because I am a witch. I tried ensnaring Nathaniel Hummel with a love spell, but it didn't work. Apparently he was secretly in love with the blacksmith. He threatened to expose my powers if I told anyone about his forbidden relationship. I freely admit my jealousy may have gotten the better of me when I unleashed the curse."

"So, you did all this because the guy you liked was gay?" The Latina smirked.

"No, I did it because Nathaniel pretended to be interested in me to hide the fact that he was a lover of men."

"So he strung you along, but when he wouldn't commit to a relationship, you tried to put a spell on him?"

"Yes."

"I wonder if Kurt knows that Nathaniel was gay?"

"Kurt?"

"Kurt Hummel. He's Nathaniel's nephew, a few times removed. He's also gay."

Lucinda frowned at this news. "There are still Hummels living in Lima?"

"Just Kurt and his dad."

The witch cursed under her breath. "Only a Hummel can break the curse! Where is he?"

"He went home about an hour ago. The jocks were tormenting him."

"They must not be given the opportunity to stop us!" Lucinda moved quickly down the stairs and outside. Raising her arms towards the sky, the older woman began to chant, and then called out her command into the night wind. "Creatures of the night, I call upon you! Do my bidding! Seek out the Hummels, destroy them before they can destroy us!"

Several of the figures standing near her began to shuffle off into the shadows. Satisfied that her will would be done, she turned back into the house, smiling as music filled the air once more. She saw Santana in the middle of the dance floor, swaying seductively. And then the girl began to sing.

I'm hung up in a grave situation  
The only thing I dig is got a bad reputation  
Roll my eyes back inside my head  
Spend my days asleep in pine box bed  
Tonight's the night that you're forever mine  
A little death will do you right 'til the end of time

Several of the youths present began to sing and dance along with the raven haired girl.

I'm dead you're dying, everybody should try it, get dead  
Get high don't fight it, everybody gonna buy it get dead

Sooner or later everybody gotta do it  
So get the hang now and I'll walk you through it  
Move real slow like you're on the moon  
Just watch me close you'll get it soon  
Cross on over to the other side  
All your troubles will be over  
So believe when I say now

Lucinda laughed and joined in the dancing, loving the freedom of this new era.

I'm dead  
You're dying  
Everybody should try it  
get dead  
Get high don't fight it  
Everybody gonna buy it  
get dead

…

The office of Carl Howell, DDS, was dark at this time of night, but the locked door hadn't been a barrier.

"Where did you learn to pick locks?" Blaine asked the pale boy.

Kurt shrugged as he searched the supply cabinets. "People often lock their keys in their cars, or call for a tow and forget to leave the keys for us to pick them up. I apprenticed with a locksmith a couple summers ago. Comes in handy now and then. Ah Ha!" He held up the jar of silver powder used for fillings.

The sound of a drill turning on startled both boys, who turned to see the once handsome dentist stalking them with the power tool. The grayish hue to his skin and deranged eyes were the only proof of the man's newly undead nature.

Both boys dodged the fledgling zombie and fled the building, jumping into the scarred Bel Air.

"We can use the welding torch at my dad's garage to melt the silver down to make pellets for the shotgun," Kurt said as they pulled out from the curb.

"We need to hurry, It's already almost nine." Kurt just nodded at the darker boy as he pulled up in front of Hummel's Tire and Lube. "We can just coat the pellets we have in the silver and reload them."

"Good idea. Do you know how to use an oxy/acetylene welder?"

"It's been a while, but if you get it lit, I think I can handle it."

"Great, you get the silver melted. I'm gonna grab a flashlight and some other things we may need!"

The taller boy got the welder set up, and left Blaine to it as he searched his dad's office for the spare flashlight, finding it in the filing cabinet under F. He then grabbed up a crow bar, and a pick ax that one of the guys working on the expansion had left behind. He loaded those items in the car and went back to check on Blaine. The other boy was just finishing loading the last shell.

"That was fast," Kurt commented.

The darker boy just shrugged. "My dad used to make me go hunting with him all the time. He believed that a good hunter should really know his equipment."

Kurt just nodded, hearing the bitterness in the other boy's voice. He wondered what kind of relationship Blaine had with his father. He turned back towards the entrance, and stopped. "Um, Blaine? That spell, it only raised the dead in the old cemetery, right?"

"Yes. At least to start with. Eventually the spell will spill out and raise all the dead in the area."

"Oh," Kurt said, and walked out to the car, stopping beside the passenger door, a watery smile on his face.

"Hi, mom. I've missed you so much!"


	5. Kurt Vs. The Undead

Elizabeth Hummel had been a beautiful woman, tall and willowy, and even more pale complexioned than her son. Her auburn hair had been a shade darker, and her glasz eyes a touch wider.

The chemo used to treat her Non Hodgkin's Lymphoma had made her gaunt, robbed her of the auburn hair, turned her translucent skin blue-gray, and dulled her eyes. Death had taken it's toll on her, as well. But in Kurt's eyes she was still beautiful.

She smiled and held out her arms to him. Choking back a sob, he took a step closer.

"Kurt! Stop!" Blaine's voice called out to him. "She's under Lucinda's control!"

Kurt didn't want to believe him, but the woman's loving expression had suddenly turned evil, and she grabbed him around the neck, throttling him. The shorter boy twisted the clawed hands away from Kurt's throat, freeing the pale boy, who staggered back several steps.

"Get in the car!" Blaine shouted as he continued to wrestle with the undead. The woman wasn't trying to attack the dark haired boy, focusing only on Kurt, which gave Blaine the advantage. Once the taller boy was safe in the car, Blaine tossed the woman aside and jumped in beside him as the car began to back away from the garage.

Kurt was sobbing quietly as he drove.

"I'm sorry. You knew her, didn't you?"

The glasz eyed boy swiped at the tears on his face. "She was my mom."

"Oh, Kurt! I'm so sorry!" He reached out and thumbed away a tear the pale boy had missed. "She did love you, I'm sure, but Lucinda's curse was too powerful for her to resist the witch's commands."

"Are all the undead in her control now?"

"Not all, but those few who aren't won't be able to hold out much longer. We need to get the ring and the scroll."

"My house is closest. The scroll is under my bed, along with the box it came from."

The house was dark when they pulled up, and Kurt frowned. "Dad must have gotten a tow call, the truck is gone."

They got out of the car and cautiously approached the door, stopping when they realized it was wide open. They shared a glance, and then silently moved into the shadows of the front hall. Kurt instinctively reached for the light switch, only to have nothing happen when he flipped it on.

"Let's get the scroll and get out of here quickly!" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand. The pale boy nodded and lead him upstairs, not realizing they were still holding hands until they reached his room and he knelt beside his bed.

"Sorry," Kurt stammered, blushing as he reluctantly let go of the other boy's hand to reach under the bed. He pulled out the box, opening it to make sure the scroll was still inside, and sighing in relief when it was.

They raced back downstairs, but where brought up short when they saw several of the undead crowded into the doorway. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand this time, and pulled him towards the kitchen.

"We can go out the side door!" He said, clutching the box to his chest.

"Kurt! Wait!" Blaine stopped and grabbed the meat cleaver from the butcher's block on the counter. Kurt nodded, and threw open the side door.

They made it to the front yard before a form lunged at them from the bushes. Becky Jackson was still wearing the blue tracksuit she'd been wearing while trick or treating, but it was now smeared with mud and blood, and torn in a couple of places. A large wound on her neck where the undead had attacked her still gaped. Her skin had turned a sallow yellowish gray in death.

She ignored Blaine, pushing him out of her way as she growled rabidly at Kurt, trying to sink her teeth into the taller boy. He managed to wedge the box under her chin, preventing her from biting him. Blaine had to pull the girl off of him, and somehow managed to toss her over the short fence into the next yard. Several more undead made attempts to reach Kurt, but only seemed to manage to get in each others way.

"Why are they only after me?"

"Only a Hummel can break the curse!" Blaine stayed in front of Kurt, swinging the meat cleaver at any of the undead who dared to get too close, finally managing to make an opening just wide enough for them to squeeze through. They made it to the car and got in just as another group of creatures came around the other side of the house.

Kurt threw the car in reverse as the mob of walking dead climbed on the car trying to get to him. Something on the roof managed to rip through the vinyl, and swiped at Kurt, ripping his jacket, but was thrown off when the car swerved recklessly.

"Damn it, this was my favorite Mark Jacobs!" Kurt slammed his foot down on the accelerator, running over several of the creatures as anger coursed through him.

"Awrooooooo! It's the Wolfman and it's the Midnight hour, every hour on the hour!"

You're the only girl I know  
Can really love me so, in the midnight hour

Oh yeah, in the midnight hour  
Yeah, all right, play it for me one time, now

Kurt glanced at his watch. "Crap, it's already ten o'clock."

"We need to hurry," Blaine said.

"Yeah, well, tell that to the monsters blocking the road!" Kurt snapped, swerving to avoid a police cruiser that was being driven by what appeared to be a large werewolf, who was going the wrong way.

Kurt slammed on his breaks as they approached the railroad crossing. A tow truck had slammed into the pole that the crossing gate was attached to. The words 'Hummel's Tire and Lube' shown in the eerie flashing of the crossing lights.

"Dad!" He jumped out of the car and raced toward the driver side window. He heard Blaine following him as he reached the wrecked vehicle, panic filling him. There was no sign of Burt Hummel.

"Kurt! He's not here!" Blaine said urgently. "There's nothing you can do for him here! We have to get the ring!"

He reluctantly let himself be guided back to the car and sat in the passenger seat as thoughts of what could have happened to his dad played through his mind. He was barely aware of Blaine slipping in to the driver's seat and driving over the tracks.

Chaos filled the town of Lima, everywhere they looked, monsters filled the streets, attacking the living who were unfortunate enough to be wandering the streets.

"All manner of demon, all manner of creature, all manner of dead..." Kurt murmured to himself as he watched a werewolf that looked suspiciously like Karofsky chase down and attack the chief of police. As they passed the town square, he spotted Holly Holliday, dressed as David Bowie, sink fangs into some blonde kid in a prep school blazer. Zombies were everywhere, wreaking havoc.

Blaine reached out and squeezed his hand. "It's not too late. We just need to get the ring, and get to the cemetery. Once the curse is broken, everything will go back to the way it was before."

"You never told me how you know so much about the curse," Kurt said, studying the mysterious boy.

Blaine frowned, not taking his eyes off the road. "I was bullied, a lot. One day they pushed me too far, so I stole the scroll. I took it to the cemetery with every intention of unleashing Lucinda's curse, to punish them. But once I realized how evil the curse was, I chickened out. I resealed it, and hid it in the false bottom of the box."

Kurt gaped at the darker boy. Before he could ask any of the dozens of questions that just popped into his head, they pulled up in front of Rachel's house. Someone had TPed the trees since Kurt had left earlier, the white strands swaying in the slight breeze adding to the sense of foreboding.

The house itself, which had been filled with music and laughter just a couple hours ago, was eerily silent now, and despite all the lights being on, seemed abandoned.

"Careful," Blaine cautioned as they entered the empty living room.

"They're all gone," Kurt said, sounding just slightly hysterical.

Blaine moved to the other side of the room and snatched up a candle and a box of matches. "We need to find the ring, quickly. It's almost eleven now!"

"Looking for us?" A voice called from the landing. The voice was both familiar and strange to Kurt, as he looked up to find his stepbrother and all their friends staring back at him. Each and everyone of them had a deranged look on their face. Some of them had vampire fangs, others were covered in fur, while others had large bloody wounds on their undead necks.

"Join us, Kurt," Puck said, blood dripping from his lips.

And suddenly the mob of creatures lunged at the two boys. Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and dragged him into the Kitchen, trying to slam the door behind them, but several arms slipped around the wood, clawing at them. Kurt leaned against the door, holding them off as Blaine dragged a large butcher block over to block the opening.

A flash of silver caught Kurt's attention, and he spotted the ring on Puck's finger as it tried to claw at his face. Still leaning on the door, he grabbed the hand and tried to pry the ring off, but it was stuck. Blaine raised the meat cleaver he was still holding, intending to cut the ring off if necessary, but Kurt stopped him. He reached out and snagged the bottle of dish soap off the counter, pouring half of it over the hand that was still fighting to grab him. Dropping the bottle, he twisted the ring again, and this time it slipped off in his hand. He almost dropped it on the floor, but managed to catch it just as the mob shoved the door a little wider.

Blaine slammed the butcher block against the door and dragged Kurt out the back, running full speed back to the car. They just managed to get inside and lock the doors before they were surrounded by dozens of creatures, all intent on getting to Kurt.

Kurt put the car in drive, and hit the gas, but the car barely moved with the weight of all the monsters holding it in place. It wasn't until Blaine grabbed the shotgun and fired a round through the roof that the car shoot forward, knocking down several more creatures, and throwing some off the roof.

More beings swarmed out of the shadows, throwing themselves at the car, trying to smash the windows to get to the boy behind the wheel.

"We're never going to make it!" Kurt said, punching a zombie in the face that had managed to shatter his window, only registering the fact that it was Mike Chang after the creature fell away from the window.

"We'll make it! We have to!" Blaine fired another round through the roof when a blood splattered hand came through the previous hole.

"There's too many of them!" Kurt shouted as he took a sharp right turn onto the road that lead out to the old cemetery, barely avoiding a shambling figure in the road that appeared to be coach Beiste.

"We're almost there!" Blaine shouted, as another creature smashed in his window. He shoved it hard, and it fell away from the car. They seemed to be free of the mob for the moment, and Kurt floored the accelerator, spying the cemetery just ahead.

They just might make it!

Maybe...


	6. Night of the Living Glee

"Awrooooooo! It's the Wolfman and it's the Midnight hour, every hour on the hour!"

I'm gonna wait 'till the midnight hour  
That's when my love come tumbling down  
I'm gonna wait, way in the midnight hour  
That's when my love begin to shine, just you and I  
Oh, baby, just you and I  
Nobody around, baby, just you and I  
Oh, right, you know what?  
I'm gonna hold you in my arms, just you and I  
Oh yeah, in the midnight hour  
Oh, baby, in the midnight hour

"We're going to make it!" Blaine said as the cemetery gates drew closer and closer. Kurt wanted to believe him, but had seen too many of these kinds of movies to know better, so he wasn't surprised when the lone figure moved into their path. He fought the instinct to slam on the breaks, accelerating instead.

Lucinda Lopez raised her right hand towards the car speeding towards her, and suddenly the vehicle veered off the road.

Kurt swore as he fought the steering wheel, and only just managed to avoid hitting a tree, but couldn't avoid sliding off the road into a ditch.

"Run!" He shouted, grabbing the pick ax and crowbar before abandoning the car, trying not to think about the fact that his dead was going to kill him when he saw what had become of the Bel Air. Assuming he survived the night, of course.

He dodged around the front of the car, grabbing Blaine's hand that wasn't holding the shot gun as they ran full out for the graveyard, climbing the wrought iron fence.

"Where is Nathaniel's grave?" Kurt shouted, panting. Blaine stopped short.

"Don't you know? He's your relative!"

"From two hundred years ago! It's not like we visit his grave every other Sunday or anything! The last time I was there was when I was six! All I remember is a big white tomb with a Celtic cross on top!"

"There are over two thousand graves here, Kurt! And sixty mausoleums!"

A sudden flash of light had both boys dodging as Lucinda sent a ball of energy zinging towards them. They took off running again, zigging and zagging to avoid the witch's magic. They could hear the other creatures closing in now, too.

"I think the tomb is near the southwest corner!" Kurt managed to gasp out. At least that was where the majority of the larger crypts were, he thought.

Suddenly he tripped over a tree root and fell into an open grave. Cursing as he pushed himself up, he took a moment to be thankful he hadn't impaled himself on the ax. He got to his feet and began trying to figure out how to get out of the hole. He was eye level with the ground. He could pull himself out, using the root he had tripped over to help. He tossed the pick ax out onto the ground, but had lost the crowbar somewhere, and didn't want to waste time looking for it. He managed to escape, and brushed himself off. He turned, trying to get his bearings, having lost sight of Blaine, who apparently hadn't noticed Kurt's fall.

He was about to call out for the boy when his glance fell on the headstone of the grave he had just climbed out of. He frowned when he read the inscription. That couldn't be right. No one had been buried in this cemetery in over a hundred and fifty years...

"Kurt?" Blaine called out in the distance Kurt read the inscription once more, and then took off in the direction the voice came from.

"I'm here! I tripped and fell into a hole!" He caught up to the other boy near where the main road through the cemetery came to a crossroad with a smaller road.

"Thank god you're okay! I turned around and you were gone! I thought Lucinda or one of her creatures had gotten you!"

"I'm fine! Come on!" They grabbed hands and began running again, just as something large and hairy crashed through the brush near them. Kurt wasn't sure, but thought the creature bore a strong resemblance to his Glee coach, Mr. Schue.

"This way!" Blaine shouted, pulling Kurt out of the way just in time to avoid another blast of energy from Lucinda. Blaine fired a couple of rounds from the shotgun blindly.

Kurt was panting so hard, and he was beginning to get a pain in his side, but didn't stop. He didn't know how long they had been running, but it seemed at every turn another monster was waiting for them. He recognized the distorted faces of Mercedes, Brittany, Tina, Mike, and the rest of New Directions, and was more determined than ever to break the curse. According to Blaine, everyone would go back to normal, and everything would be just as it was before the curse was unleashed. He hoped that was true.

"There!" Kurt shouted, even as he ducked under his stepbrother's out stretched arms, thankful for the other boy's freakishly tall stature. "I see it! I see the tomb!"

They reached the marble tomb, just as a large mob of creatures converged on them. Blaine fired the shotgun, dispersing some of them. Kurt swung the pick ax, slicing through the seal that barred the door, and pulled Blaine in behind him as the darker boy fired off another round.

"That was my last shot, Kurt!" Blaine panted, as they shoved the door closed behind them.

"I'll get the bone, you light the candle!" Kurt said, using the pick ax to pry the lid off his ancestor's coffin.

"Where are the matches?" Blaine asked, his back braced against the door as the creatures began clawing at it, trying to force their way inside.

"What do you mean?" Kurt shouted, incredulously. "You had the matches!"

"They must have fallen out of my pocket in the car!"

Kurt began to swear in French. Angrily he shoved the broken wood out of his way and reached inside, grabbing a handful of what he hoped was bone fragments, refusing to think about how disgusting this was.

"We have to get back to the car!"

"How?" Blaine nearly shouted, as the door was shoved roughly inwards, nearly knocking the boy over.

Kurt began swinging the pick ax wildly at the zombies, werewolves, etc.

"Damn Holly Holliday!" He screamed as he pierced the vampire substitute through the chest. It was all her fault, anyway.

"There's too many of them!" Blaine shouted, swinging the empty shotgun like a baseball bat, knocking the head off the zombie Kurt had hit with his car earlier that night. "We'll never make it back to the car!"

"Hey! Why don't you all pick on someone your own size!" Kurt's head shot up at the familiar voice. The creatures must have recognized it as well, as those not crowded into the tomb turned and began chasing after Burt Hummel.

"Dad!" Kurt shouted, swinging the pick ax at a jock in a McKinley Letterman jacket. He wasn't sure which one it was, their face was completely covered in fur. Now that there weren't as many creatures surrounding them, they managed to force their way through the mob.

Kurt immediately began to run in the direction his father had disappeared in, but Blaine caught his arm. "We have to get back to the car! We're almost out of time! The only way to save him is to break the curse!"

Reluctantly, Kurt switched directions. They took the more direct route out of the cemetery, somehow managing to avoid Lucinda and the monsters, arriving back at the car, which was still running, in much less time than it took to find the tomb.

Blaine immediately began searching for the matches, but Kurt just sat there, staring at him as the song on the radio changed.

Teen angel, teen angel, teen angel, ooh  
That fateful night the car was stalled upon the railroad track  
I pulled you out and we were safe, but you went running back

"Blaine?" Kurt asked softly.

"Huh?" The other boy said, distractedly.

Teen angel, can you hear me?  
Teen angel, can you see me?  
Are you somewhere up above?  
And I am still your own true love?

"Why?"

"Why what?" Blaine said, searching under the seat.

What was it you were looking for that took your life that night?  
They said they found my high school ring clutched in your fingers tight

"Why haven't you fallen under Lucinda's spell?"

Blaine looked up at him in shock. "What?"

Teen angel, can you hear me?  
Teen angel, can you see me?  
Are you somewhere up above?  
And I am still your own true love?

"'Devon Blaine Dalisay, Born November 1st, 1941, died October 31st, 1957'" Kurt said, recalling the name and date on the headstone of the grave he had fallen into.

Just sweet sixteen, and now you're gone  
They've taken you away  
I'll never kiss your lips again  
They buried you today

Blaine looked sad. "I- I have unfinished business."

"What unfinished business?"

Teen angel, can you hear me?  
Teen angel, can you see me?  
Are you somewhere up above?  
And I am still your own true love?

"I've never been kissed," the dark haired boy said, smiling ruefully.

Kurt leaned in slowly, his hand moving up to slide into those curls that had now completely escaped their gelled confinement.

Teen angel, teen angel, answer me, please

Their lips met, and Blaine sighed softly into Kurt's mouth, his hand cupping the pale boy's cheek, thumb skimming lightly over his jaw.

They pulled away just as slowly, Blaine looking at Kurt curiously, a goofy grin on his face. But then the shorter boy pulled away swiftly, gasping in shock as he jumped out of the car.

"No! This was a mistake! I can feel her! She's trying to take me over now!" Blaine said. A howl sounded nearby as the creatures closed in on them. "Hurry, Kurt! Light the candle! Break the curse! I'll hold them off as long as I can!"

Tears falling down his face, Kurt watched the mysterious boy run towards the approaching horde. Kurt searched the front seat, finding the matches where they had fallen down between the seat and the doorjamb. He picked up the candle from where Blaine had left it sitting on the floor of the car, pulling the scroll and ring out of his jacket pocket.

The car rocked as Zombie Karofsky and Azimio slammed into it, trying to get to the pale boy inside. Tears still streaming down his eyes, Kurt broke the first two matches trying to light them. The third one lit, but he dropped it as more creatures began pounding on the windshield. Kurt looked up into hazel eyes that no longer looked at him as if he were the most precious thing on the planet.

Choking back a sob, he managed to get the next match lit, and held it to the candle wick, urging it to catch. It did, as the windshield cracked. He grabbed the scroll, pouring some of the wax over the broken seal, mixing it with the bits of bone. When there was enough melted wax, Kurt picked up the ring, and looking back into those beautiful, haunting hazel eyes once more, he pressed the signet ring down onto the parchment.

"Awrooooooo! It's the Wolfman and it's the Midnight hour, every hour on the hour!"

I'm gonna wait 'till the midnight hour  
That's when my love come tumbling down  
I'm gonna wait 'till the midnight hour  
When there' no one else around  
I'm gonna take you, girl, and hold you  
And do all things I told you, in the midnight hour

Yes I am, oh yes I am  
One thing I just wanna say, right here

Light shone out of the sealed parchment, growing brighter, until the entire interior was flooded with it.

I'm gonna wait till the stars come out  
And see that twinkle in your eyes  
I'm gonna wait 'till the midnight hour  
That's when my love begins to shine

You're the only girl I know  
Can really love me so, in the midnight hour

Oh yeah, in the midnight hour  
Yeah, all right, play it for me one time, now

A roaring sound came from somewhere within the crowd of monsters, though Kurt couldn't tell exactly where, blinded as he was by the light.

I'm gonna wait 'till the midnight hour  
That's when my love come tumbling down  
I'm gonna wait, way in the midnight hour  
That's when my love begin to shine, just you and I  
Oh, baby, just you and I  
Nobody around, baby, just you and I  
Oh, right, you know what?  
I'm gonna hold you in my arms, just you and I  
Oh yeah, in the midnight hour  
Oh, baby, in the midnight hour

The roaring grew louder, and then suddenly there was no sound at all, and the light disappeared, leaving nothing but darkness. As he began to lose conscience, he thought he heard Blaine's voice.

"You did it, Kurt. You saved us all. I love you. I'll love you forever."

.

.

.

.

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

v

"Kurt? Kurt, wake up!"

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking around at the faces hovering over him. Wes smiled at him. "You really must have been tired, you slept through the last two movies!"

Kurt sat up slowly, wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Sorry. You guys must think I'm pathetic or something. You invite me for movie night, and I fall asleep!"

He'd been a little surprised when the Warblers had invited their 'favorite spy' to visit. He had only met them a few days ago, and really hardly knew Wes, David and Blaine at all, but they had seemed nice enough, so he had accepted their invitation. Besides, it gave him a chance to spend time with Blaine.

Speaking of the dapper Warbler, what was up with that strange dream? Blaine a ghost, and the New Directions and all of Lima under a curse? He blamed the first movie they had watched that night. The Midnight Hour had been pretty cheesy, but he had to admit the music had been great, and he loved Wolfman Jack.

He glanced around, looking for hazel eyes, frowning when he didn't see them. "Where's Blaine?"

David laughed. "He needed to use the little Warblers' room. He drank so much pop during the last movie. He'll be right back."

As if on cue, the dark haired boy walked into the commons room, smiling when he spotted Kurt. "Hey! So, did you enjoy Warbler movie night?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Yeah, until I fell asleep. Guess all those extra rehearsals for Glee finally caught up with me."

Blaine laughed. "So, do you want to go get coffee before you head home?"

Kurt glanced at his watch. "I wish I could, but I'm just going to barely make it home before curfew."

"Okay, I'll walk you to your car."

Kurt smiled as they walked. "By the way, my friend Rachel is having a Halloween Party tomorrow night. It will probably be lame, and I'll probably die of boredom, but I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

The shorter boy laughed again at Kurt's description. "Well, as exciting as that sounds, I unfortunately have a family obligation tomorrow. Perhaps we can go to her next party."

Kurt laughed. "Your loss. But we're still on for coffee on Wednesday, right?"

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it."

They reached Kurt's Navigator and said their good nights. As Kurt drove away, he couldn't stop thinking about the weird dream.


	7. Perchance to Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was it all REALLY just a dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwuahahahaha!
> 
> Reviews always welcome!

He hadn't slept much last night, the dream replaying in his head over and over. Something about it just felt...off.

He'd been distracted all day, as well, trying to figure out what it was about the dream that bothered him so much. He wasn't surprised by Blaine's presence in the dream. He freely admitted to himself that he had a little bit of a crush on the dapper Warbler. But why had he appeared as a 1950's cheerleader?

And what about Nathaniel Hummel? It was true that he had a several times great uncle by that name, but he had never vanquished a curse, as far as Kurt knew. He'd owned a general store in Lima just over two hundred and fifty years ago. He'd never married or had kids, and had died at the rip old age of 96. As for Lucinda Lopez, well, he'd never heard of her, and if she had been related to Santana, he didn't know.

He wished the part about the Bel Air were true, he'd love to have a car like that. And while it was true that the old lady at the history museum had hinted that she wanted to set him up with her grandson, there was no way on earth that Kurt would ever help Puck or anyone else steal anything, ever.

Was he over thinking this? It was just a dream, after all. Wasn't it? He groaned silently in frustration as he slipped into his seat for algebra, and went over his homework one last time. He was distracted when a familiar voice called out.

"Hola, clase! Mrs. Ledderman has taken a leave of absence to train for the zombie Apocalypse."

Kurt felt his stomach give an odd lurch. It had to be just a coincidence, he thought as the figure of Holly Holliday entered the room.

"I know I am supposed to be teaching you algebra, but that's so borrowing! And besides, I suck at math. I had a whole lesson on local history planned, but someone stole my costume from the dry cleaners, so since it's Halloween, let's play Hangman!"

Kurt felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Just coincidence, right? He kept telling himself that all through class, and up till the final bell. He was just about to enter the choir room for Glee when a voice called out to him.

"Glee club has been cancelled, Lady Lips!" Santana said, walking past him in the hallway. "Mr. Schue had to go to the hospital to get stitches. Becky bit him when he told her he wouldn't be home to pass out candy tonight."

Okay, this was starting to freak him out just a little bit. This was just too much coincidence for him to take. He walked out to his Navigator and got behind the wheel, still lost in thought. He began to drive, not really paying attention to where he was going, but not really surprised when he found himself parking out side the gates of the cemetery.

He just sat there, staring out at the headstones dotting the landscape, telling himself he was just being silly. It had just been a dream! There were no such things as witches, zombies, werewolves, vampires, or ghosts! And besides, no one had been buried in this cemetery in well over a hundred years! There was no Devon Blaine Dalisay buried here.

"Kurt?" He was startled out of his thoughts at the sound of his name. He turned to find the history museum's curator standing just a few feet away.

"Mrs. Grenville, hi! What are you doing here?" He said, climbing out of his vehicle.

She smiled sadly at him. "I came to visit my little brother."

He frowned at her in confusion. "Little brother?"

"Yes, he died a long time ago. Such a sad story, too. His death is still a mystery."

"I'm sorry to hear that. But I thought no one had been buried here in forever."

The older woman smiled kindly at him. "Oh, well, they made an exception. He used to like to come here when he was a kid. He said there was something so peaceful about this place. He was always a little strange, but I loved him dearly. That's why his death still haunts me."

Kurt frowned again. "How did he die?"

It was the woman's turn to frown sadly. "They said it was suicide, but I don't believe it. Yes, he had been depressed, he'd been bullied and tormented so much at school because he was gay. He'd come home that day, and he was covered in bruises and cuts. Someone had beaten him severely, but he was happy. He said he'd met someone special that day. He was going to meet them later that night. When he left, he was singing and smiling. He wouldn't tell me who it was he was going to meet. They found his body later that night next to the railroad tracks. The only clue they had was a class ring that wasn't his he held clutched in his hands."

"That's so sad," Kurt said. "Well, don't let me keep you."

"Nonsense. Why don't you walk with me? My grandson is going to be joining me in a little while. You can finally meet him!"

Kurt hesitated, but decided to humor the woman. What would it hurt just to meet the boy? It didn't mean he had to date him.

"Before I forget," the woman said, smiling at him, "Your dad is a mechanic, isn't he? Would he know of anyone interested in buying a classic car? It was my brothers, but I just can't afford to maintain it anymore."

Interest piqued, Kurt smiled at her. "I can ask him. What kind of car is it?"

"It's a 1957 Bel Air."

Kurt stopped and looked at her in shock. No way could this be real. "Powder blue?" Convertible?"

"Why, yes! How did you know?"

"Lucky guess." They started walking again as Kurt's heart began to race. Just a coincidence. Just a coincidence.

The older woman continued talking about her brother, and a sense of anticipation began to build.

"And he absolutely hated his given name. He preferred to use his middle name, though I don't know why. Here we are!" She said, indicating a grave located under a chestnut tree.

Kurt swallowed. He knew that tree. He'd tripped over it's roots in his dream while being chased by the undead. He stopped several paces away, afraid to read the inscription on the headstone. The very familiar headstone. When had his life become an episode of The Twilight Zone?

"Grandma?" A voice called out, and Kurt spun around, startled by the familiar tone.

"Over here, Blaine, dear! There is someone I want you to meet!" From behind a copse of trees came a gelled head, and Kurt nearly fainted. Blaine was wearing a cheerleader outfit straight out of a 1950's gay boy's fantasies.

"Kurt?" the apparition asked, obviously as surprised to see him there as Kurt was.

"You two know each other?" Mrs. Grenville asked, beaming at them.

"W-we met a f-few days ago," Kurt stammered. "I didn't know he was your grandson!"

"Well, this is delightful. I had hoped you two would be friends."

Kurt was finding it difficult not to stare at the other boy. "Um, nice outfit."

Blaine smiled at him. "Thanks. Grandma picked it out. She's having a party at the museum tonight, and insisted everyone wear costumes from different eras in Lima's history."

"Doesn't he look handsome?" the older woman said. "You look so much like Devon! My brother," she explained to Kurt as she turned back to the grave they were standing next to. Kurt swallowed, and slowly turned around to look.

Devon Blaine Dalisay

Born Nov. 1st, 1941

Died Oct. 31st, 1957

At first Kurt was too stunned to notice it, but after a moment he noticed in the upper right hand corner of the stone, someone had carved BD+KH 4EVER. He reached out to touch the carving.

"That appeared on the stone just days after the funeral." The curator said. "No one knows who KH is, but those exact same initials where found on the class ring he was clutching when he died."

Kurt felt light headed, and had to turn away.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked.

He shook his head. "Sorry, I'm just suddenly not feeling well."

"I'm sorry. Let me walk you back to your car."

It was as they were approaching the gates of the cemetery that Kurt finally remembered something his mother had once told him.

"I'm named after one of my mother's uncles, too. Kurt Henderson. He died young as well. They said he fell asleep at the wheel and drove off the road and hit a tree in 1958."

"Wow, that's an interesting coincidence," Blaine said, smiling.

"Yeah."

"Wouldn't it be funny if your mother's uncle was the KH from the carving on my mother's uncle's tombstone?"

Funny wasn't the word Kurt was thinking of right now. "Yeah, funny."

They reached his car, and Kurt turned to lean on the door as he faced the shorter boy. "So, your grandma's party was the family obligation you mentioned?"

Blaine grinned. "Yeah. But to tell you the truth, your friend Rachel's party sounds like it will be more fun. Maybe I can skip out early and meet you there? Grandma won't mind. She's been trying to set me up with 'this really cute, funny, intelligent boy' from Lima for months."

Kurt laughed. "I'd like that."

Blaine smiled. "I'll see you later, then."

Kurt nodded, and slipped into his car, a bemused smile on his face. He'd pulled out onto the main road, humming to himself.

He slammed on the breaks when a figure walked out in front of him. Kurt stared wide eyed at the...Zombie? It was the same creature from his dream, the one he had backed in to. The monster turned and glared at him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The man shouted, shaking a fist at him, before walking off.

"Okay, now that was just crazy!" Kurt mumbled to himself, watching the man disappear down the block. With a sigh, Kurt turned the radio on as he began to drive once more.

"Awrooooooo! It's the Wolfman and it's the Midnight hour, every hour on the hour!"

I'm gonna wait till the midnight hour  
That's when my love comes tumbling down  
I'm gonna wait till the midnight hour  
When there's no one else around  
I'm gonna take you girl and hold you  
And do all the things I told you  
In the midnight hour


End file.
